Role Reversal
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: Katniss was taken by the Capitol instead of Peeta at the end of Catching Fire. However, her torture is a little different... How will they handle being apart from each other? Will Katniss be rescued before it's too late? Will they ever see each other again? What will happen to these Star-Crossed Lover's in their time away from each other?
1. Chapter 1: Where Is She?

**Chapter 1**

 **Where Is She?**

Katniss and Johanna are leaving with the coil. I watch as Katniss fades from my sight, she looks back at me for a few seconds before she turns her head back to look in front of her. Then she disappears. I turn back to the lightning tree where Beetee is wrapping the wire around a knife.

"What's that for?" I ask him.

"Just in case we need it." He replies.

"Ok." I say.

"I turn and face Finnick. We share a look and nod to each other. I make my way to the right side of the tree and Finnick makes his way to the left. I keep my eyes peeled. Ready to attack anyone who tries to make a move. Finnick and I simply stand around doing nothing but keeping watch for at least three minutes, when the wire bounces back to the tree. _Oh no._

"Aaaaaaah!" I hear someone scream. Although, I know this scream too well. _Katniss._

Finnick and I look at each other.

"I have to go find them." I say.

"Go on, Peeta. I'll stay with Beetee." Finnick tells me.

"Thanks, Finnick." I say, he nods and I start running through the jungle.

"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss where are you?!" I don't give a damn if someone hears me I have to find Katniss.

"Peeta!" I hear her scream. "Peeta, I'm here!" I run towards the direction her scream came from. I find myself in a clearing only to find nothing but the coil and a whole lot of blood. I swallow. What happened? I start walking back to the tree, hoping Katniss found her way back. I hear thunder, I look up and see that the lightning is brewing in the sky. It's almost midnight. I move faster, I have to get to the tree before the lightning does.

"Katniss!" I scream. No answer. I continue calling her name only to get no answer every time. Then I hear Finnick.

"Katniss, remember who the real enemy is." He says. What does he mean? How would this affect Katniss? Another round of thunder booms through the arena, way louder than the last. It's way too close to midnight, but what scares me the most is when I hear Finnick yell,

"Katniss, get away from that tree!"

"No!" She screams in response. I freeze. Doesn't she realize how dangerous that is? She could get herself killed!

"Katniss, come on. Please, get away from the tree." Finnick pleads.

"I can't, Finnick!" Katniss yells. "I don't know why, but I can't leave the tree."

"What do you mean you can't leave the tree?" Finnick asks.

"I just can't! I don't know why, but I can't." Katniss says.

"Katniss, if you don't get away from the tree, you might die." He tells her.

"I guess it's game over for me then." She replies. I wince at her words. The lightning is about to hit the tree, Katniss has to move, she has to get away!

"Katniss, what are you doing with that arrow?" Finnick asks.

"You'll have to wait and see." She tells him. I watch as Katniss pulls the string back and just as the lightning strikes, she lets go and the arrow goes flying to the top of the dome arena. Something goes with it, the wire. Oh, Katniss, what did you just do? I don't have time to answer my own question before I'm blown off my feet and fly off the ground my back hitting a tree. The last thing I register is the arena falling apart before everything goes black.

When I wake up, I have a breathing mask over my face and I remove it because I don't need it. I take in my surroundings, from experience I know I'm on a hovercraft. I look to my arm to see a white bandage over it and I know my tracker has been removed. Beetee is laying in the bed next to me with a breathing mask on his face as well. I get up off my bed and walk to the nearest door, I hear voices and I listen to their conversation,

"How could we have been so slow to not be able to get her out of there!" The voice belongs to Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker of this years Games.

"Well, you kind of had to find her before you tried to pick her up Plutarch." This voice belongs to Finnick. What's Finnick doing here?

"We have to tell Peeta when he wakes up, he's not going to be happy." This voice belongs to Haymitch. What is he doing here? What the hell is going on? I decide I should probably open the door to get some answers but I just open the door and they all turn to look at me.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Haymitch asks.  
"Fine." I start. "My back hurts a little though but I know that's from when I flew into the tree."

"How about you come sit down?" Plutarch suggests. I nod and make my way over to the table and sit down.

"I have so much to tell you, I'll start from the very beginning." Plutarch says and he fills me in on everything from District 13 still existing to the plan to break us out of the arena.

"Any questions?" Plutarch asks me. I only have one question on my mind right now,

"Where's Katniss?" I ask. Plutarch, Haymitch and Finnick share a look. I already don't like where this is going.

"She still has her tracker in her arm, we cut yours out." Haymitch says.

"Where is she?" I ask. Haymitch takes a deep breath before answering,

"In the Capitol. They got her and Johanna before we could get to them."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Katniss was captured by the Capitol? No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"What the hell, Haymitch?!" I scream. "You promised me that you would save her over me!"

"I know." Haymitch says. "I was hoping I'd be able to keep my promise to both of you, but I guess not."

"At least you tried." I say softly. With that I get up and walk over to the corner of the room and slump down to the floor. I hug my knees to my chest and that's when the tears come. That Capitol has Katniss. Probably torturing her to get information she doesn't even have. How could this happen?! The tears are like a waterfall as they make their way down my face. After a few minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Finnick sliding down next to me.

"I'm really sorry, Peeta." He says softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Finnick." I tell him. "It's not your fault."

"It is though. I should've just ran to her and carried her away from the tree, maybe she would've been here with us." He says.

"Finnick, you can't blame yourself. It'll only make you feel worse than you already do." I tell him. "Don't feel guilty because it's not your fault."

"I still feel like it is somehow, but ok." He says.

"Good." I say. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then Finnick decides to break it,

"I saw you before I blacked out in the arena." He says. "Why did you come back to the tree?"

"At first I heard Katniss calling me because I was calling her and she was responding. I ran in the direction of where her scream came from but only found myself in an opening." I start. "When I got to the opening there was nothing there but the coil and a whole lot of blood. At first I thought Katniss was... you know what I thought but then I told myself I hadn't heard any cannons, so she was still alive. I made my way back to the tree hoping she would be there even thought it was pretty close to midnight." I take a deep breath before I continue.

"I was almost to the tree when I heard you and her talking. Well, more like yelling. I was hoping she would get away from the tree but then she said she couldn't and I started to think she was stuck on something but then she said she didn't know why she couldn't and then I just got kind of confused. When you told her she could die from the lightning and she responded, she sounded like she didn't care whether she lived or died." I wince at my own words because I can't imagine Katniss dying.

"Anyway, I was about to come out of my little hiding place when you asked her what she was doing with an arrow. That's when I started getting scared. I thought she was going to... going to.." Finnick nods. Clearly knowing what I was trying to say. "That's when I knew I had to come out and get her to stop but then the lightning hit and I flew backwards and my back slammed against a tree and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the arena falling apart."

"Katniss blew the arena out with that arrow." Finnick starts. "She had tied some of the wire around it and when she shot it, it landed straight in the lightning and it ran down the wire and then exploded at when it reached the tree and there were explosions all around and that's how the arena fell apart. Then the rebel hovercraft came and picked up me, you and Beetee. They were just about to grab Johanna and Katniss when a Capitol hovercraft was detected. We had cameras on the outside of the hovercraft so things like that could be detected, Plutarch, Haymitch and I watched as the Capitol hovercraft lifted Katniss out of the arena. We were too late, we weren't fast enough to get her. I'm sorry Peeta."

"I told you Finnick, it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty." I say. He smiles sadly at me and I can see something in his eyes. I think I know what it is.

"The Capitol has Annie too, don't they?" I ask softly. Finnick just nods. "Don't worry Finnick, we'll get them back." I gently pat his shoulder.

"I sure hope so." He says. With that, we get up and head back to the table. We'll be in District 13 anytime now.

 **A/N: Horray for my second fanfic! I really hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as you enjoy my story Always! Which, btw, I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully that will be up soon! Anyway, I just thought, why not start another FanFiction before you guys get bored with Always. If you say you'll never get bored with Always, that's so sweet! So, yeah, please review! I love reading what you think about my stories!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured By The Capitol

**Katniss POV**

I wake up in a hospital bed. When I get used to the bright lights, I sit up and look around. I'm on a hovercraft. What happened? Are the Games over? The last thing I remember is shooting that arrow. What happened to Peeta? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Or worse. Is he... dead? I highly doubt that though because when he was calling for me he sounded perfectly fine. My head is pounding in the spot Johanna hit me in the head with the coil and I'm exhausted even though I just woke up. Yeah, I definitely have a concussion. I don't need the doctors to tell me that. Speaking of the doctors, one of them comes into the room.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen. You're finally awake. I'm Dr. Riley." One of them says. For a Capitol citizen he's looks like any ordinary person. Then again none of the doctors in the Capitol wear any makeup or fancy clothes. It's probably because of their job being a doctor.

"I've been awake for a few minutes." I say.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Dr. Riley asks.

"Besides the pounding in my head I feel fine." I answer.

"Well, your injuries are a minor concussion and a fractures wrist. You'll have a wrist brace on for at least four weeks. And lastly, very sadly you lost the baby. Any questions?" He says. Right, I forgot. I was "pregnant."

"What happened to Peeta?" I ask.

"Ms. Everdeen, Peeta was picked up by the Rebels." Dr. Riley says.

"Rebels?" I question.

"You didn't know about the Rebels?" He asks.

"I knew that some Districts were talking about rebelling but I didn't think anyone would actually be brave enough to start a rebellion." I say. "So no, I didn't know about the Rebels and I'm pretty sure Peeta didn't either. He would've said something to me because we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other before the Games."

"I see. I'll inform the President when he asks." He says.

"So? Where are we heading?" I ask. Even though I really don't want to know.

"We're heading to the Capitol where you'll be staying for a while Ms. Everdeen." Dr. Riley says. Something on his wrist beeps.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm being paged." He says and with that he stand up and walks out. I think about his words,

 _"Where you'll be staying for a while, Ms. Everdeen."_ I know his words have a meaning behind them, but what was it?

 _"Where you'll be staying for a while..."_ It dawns on me and I realize,

I've been captured by the Capitol.

 **Peeta POV**  
I'm still finding it hard to believe. Captured by the Capitol. Katniss was captured by the Capitol. To be fair, I've only been in District 13 for one weel so I guess it's normal for me to be acting like this. I ran into Prim when I got here the other day. She immediately hugged me and I hugged her back and we both started crying.

"I take it you know about Katniss?" I asked her when we pulled apart.

"Yes. Haymitch actually just told me a few minutes ago." She said sadly.

"It's okay, Prim. We'll get her back. I don't know when, but we will. I promise." I told her.

"Thanks, Peeta." She said. Then she walked off to go find her mom and tell her the news about Katniss. Haymitch came and found me and said I had to meet President Coin. Let me just say, I don't like her. She said that since Katniss was captured and she was supposed to be the "Mockingjay," I would have to fill the role. I told her I would think about it. I've been thinking about it for the past week and I know I have to give her an answer soon. Suddenly, Haymitch comes into my room,

"We're wanted in Command, let's go." He says. I follow him down the hallway and we enter the elevator. Haymitch pushes the button that leads to the floor Command is on and the elevator starts moving. It's quite fascinating how advanced 13's technology is but then again, they made nuclear weapons before the Dark Days so I guess it's not that surprising but at the same time it is because it makes you wonder how they rebuilt underground if all of their supplies to be able to make such advanced technology had been destroyed but they never tell anyone the story. I bet it was pretty tough though. The elevator doors open and Haymitch and I step out and make our way to Command. We open the door to find Plutarch, President Coin, Gale, and Finnick sitting around a screen.

"You're just in time, come sit down." Plutarch says. Haymitch and I take our seats and the screen lights up, the Capitol symbol shows and then Caesar Flickerman appears.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have very special guest! In fact, she's one of our favorite Victor's! Let's give her a warm welcome!" He says. The camera backs up and I see who Caesar's guest is...

Caesar's guest is Katniss...

 **A/N: So... I just started this story today and I've already posted the second chapter? Pretty awesome if you ask me! What do you think about the story so far? Leave a review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Interview

_Caesar's guest is Katniss..._

She looks perfectly healthy and well taken care of, I feel relief rush through me.

"So, Katniss... welcome back." Caesar says.

"You sound like you thought you'd never see me again, Caesar." Katniss says jokingly. I notice the wrist brace she's wearing, is that from the arena or did that happen in the Capitol?

"I'll admit... I did. I didn't doubt you but with the other past Victor's I just didn't know." Caesar says.

"Well, here I am!" Katniss says.

"Here you are!" Caesar repeats and they both chuckle. The Capitol citizens may be falling for this but I know Katniss is NOT enjoying this, I can see it in her eyes.

"So, we have some questions for you." Caesar says.

"Fire away." She says.

"First of all, what went on exactly that last night in the arena?" He asks.

"Well, it was very deadly. The arenas are always deadly. I really didn't want to separate from Peeta but we didn't have a choice. So I just took the coil with Johanna without argument. When Brutus cut the wire, everything just went crazy. Johanna took the coil from me and smashed it into the side of my head giving me a concussion, which I'm still recovering from a little still, then she cut my arm open, the one without the tracker and smeared the blood all over to make it look like I was dead I'm guessing. Then she ran away and Brutus and Enobaria followed her." _Johanna did what?!_

She takes a deep breath.

"I knew I had to make it to the tree and make sure Peeta was alright, but that's when I heard him calling me, I called back drawing him near to where I was. Then, even with the pounding and dizziness in my head, I made my way to the lightning tree before Peeta could find me. I knew he was safe while he was away from the tree, that's why I did it."

She pauses.

"I knew I was risking my unborn child's life, but at the moment I couldn't focus on anything with this damn concussion. Anyway, I found Beetee passed out by the tree when I made it back to the tree, for some reason he had some of the wire wrapped around a knife. Being in the state I was in with a fresh concussion, I hardly knew what I was thinking so I took the wire and tied it around my last arrow and I was about to shoot it when Finnick came out of no where and tried to take the arrow from me. He asked me what I thought I was doing I didn't answer him and in the background I heard Peeta calling me and I didn't answer him either. I think Finnick was completely clueless about what I was planning to do with the arrow, he probably thought I was going to try and commit suicide and he tried to talk me out of it and get me away from the tree. I told him I couldn't and when he asked why I couldn't... I lied and said I didn't know and that I just couldn't, but in reality, I knew I was going to fire the arrow when the lightning struck. I left him clueless. Then I fired the arrow exactly when the lightning struck the tree and the electric shock blew everything up and Finnick and I were blown off our feet." She pauses for a few seconds again before she continues,

"I landed on my back by some random tree and then the arena started falling down in pieces. I didn't really want to move because of my concussion so I just laid there and passed out before I was picked up by the hovercraft. That was the last night." She finishes. "Also, the doctor said because of the electric shock I received from the tree, I lost the baby."

I completely forgot about the whole "Katniss is pregnant" thing until now.

"That night must've been horrible for you." Caesar says.

"It was. It was horrible and pretty terrifying." Katniss tells him. "I didn't think I was going to live."

"Alright Katniss, one more question." Caesar says.

"Go ahead." She tells him.

"Alright." Caesar starts. "What would you say to Peeta if he were watching?"

Katniss thinks for a moment. Then she replies with,

"I would tell him to be careful wherever he is, and to be careful with who he trusts." She looks into the camera,

"Peeta." She starts. "If you're watching from wherever you are listen to me carefully."

I lean forward in my chair.

"I know you never wanted the rebellion, you thought it was too much killing and too much blood. Too many people could lose their lives. That's what you told me you believed once and I hope like hell you still believe it. With a rebellion and war, nobody is safe. Not here in the Capitol or any of the Districts. Can you really trust the people you're working with? Are you sure they've always told you the truth and not lied to you to cover the truth? What do you believe we should do Peeta? Go to war, or keep the peace? You decide and then act out on it. Hopefully, you'll decide to keep the peace." She finishes.

What the hell are is she saying? I think about this. Katniss would never say something like that, she would say the exact opposite. The look in her eyes when she said those things was different though. The look on her eyes said to do the exact opposite of what she was saying. She's being forced to say things like that.

"Thank you for joining us today, Katniss." Caesar says.

"Thank you for having me, Caesar." Katniss says. With that the interview is over and the Capitol symbol is on the screen again and then the screen is black. Everyone in the room is silent for a few minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" Finnick says. "She lied to me? I should've taken the arrow from her when I had the chance instead of trying to talk her out of it."

"We can't change the past, Finnick." Haymitch says.

"You all know Katniss would never say something like that unless she was forced to, right?" I ask. Mostly to Haymitch, Finnick and Gale. We all know Katniss better than Plutarch and Coin do.

"Of course she wouldn't. Katniss hates the Capitol that was clearly forced." Gale says.

"The look in her eyes told me to do the exact opposite of what she was saying." I say. Gale, Haymitch and Finnick nod. Coin and Plutarch look to us.

"How do you know she was forced to say it?" Coin asks.

"Because Finnick, Haymitch, Gale and I have known Katniss longer than you two have." I say. "You haven't even met her yet Coin and Plutarch has only spoke to her once and that was many months ago. We know what Katniss really thinks because we know her so well."

"Okay." Coin says. "I believe you."

"Also, I have some exciting news for you, Coin." I say.

"What would that be?" She asks.

I sigh before I reply,

"I'll be your Mockingjay."

 **Katniss POV**  
Honestly that interview was horrible! I hated saying so many lies to Peeta. If he was even watching which I'm pretty sure he was from wherever he is. The Capitol people here have been a little too nice to me the whole week I've been here and I know something's up. I can sense it. I've gotten good food to eat every day and I've been treated nicely by everyone. I can sense that today was the last day of that.

When I get back to my cell with the guard behind me, he unlocks the door and I go in.  
"Some other guards will come and get you in two minutes." He says and then she slams the door of my cell shut and locks it. I sit on my bed until the guards come and get me. I'm taken into a white room and there's a table in the middle of it. There's a camera in front of it and I don't know what that's for. The guards quickly bring me over to the table and shove me onto it. They force me to lay down on the table and the strap my arms and lags tightly to it. I see a green light blink on the camera and I know it's recording.

"So Ms. Everdeen, where are the Rebels located?" Someone asks me.

"What? I don't know!" I lie. I know exactly where the Rebels are, but there's now way I'm telling these bastards. Suddenly, I'm in indescribable pain. I know this feeling from the arena. I'm being electrocuted. I scream out and I buck my hips off the table. Then suddenly it stops.

"Where are the Rebels?!" The voice yells again.

"I don't know anything! I don't know where they are!" I yell back.

"LIAR!" The voice yells. I can tell this is a man. I'm electrocuted again. I scream louder and louder as the electrocutions just get stronger and stronger. It burns, hurts more than words can say.

"Did you know the Rebels were going to break the Tributes out of the arena?!" The mans voice comes again.

"NO!" I scream. My eyes squeeze shut and I scream again as I'm electrocuted once more. This goes on for at least 20 minutes even though it feels like an hour. When the electrocutions stop and they stop yelling questions at me, I hear footsteps some towards me. I'm unstrapped from the table and the guards have to drag me to my cell because my legs are in too much pain to walk. One of the guards grabbed the camera and continued to record. I was thrown into my cell and before the door closed the guard with the camera says,

"Lover-boy is gonna love this." With that, the camera stops recording and the guard hands the camera to another guard.

"Give this to the President, he knows where to send it." He says. The other guard nods and walks off. My cell door is slammed shut and locked. I'm shaking pretty badly. It makes sense though because I was just ELECTROCUTED OVER AND OVER.

I grow tired and slowly make my way to my bed. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear screams. Not just any screams though, that's Johanna. They've been torturing her since yesterday and she's tortured at least two to three times a day. I constantly hear her screams and I'm very familiar with them. Same with Annie. She's tortured constantly as Johanna is because they both know more about the rebellion than me but they refuse to give any information away. Johanna stays in the cell next to mine and sometimes throughout the week they adjoin our cells. It helps a little to have someone to talk to but it doesn't change the fact that we're in the Capitol and now being tortured. I try to think of Peeta and how he's safe in District 13. That's basically the only thing I know about the rebellion is that most of them are in District 13 right now. Johanna actually told me that on the first day we arrived here.

After about half-an hour Johanna's screams finally stop. I hear her cell door slam shut and I know her torture is done for the day. It's been an exhausting day so it doesn't take long for sleep to find me.

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Yeah, Katniss's torture has officially started but this is just the beginning! What do you guys think of the story so far? Leave a review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Message From Snow

**Chapter 4**

 **A Message From Snow**

 **Peeta POV**

I keep wondering if anyone else saw Katniss's interview yesterday but nobody mentioned it at dinner last night so I'm guessing only us in Command saw it. Haymitch told me this morning at breakfast that we're wanted in Command again after lunch today because Coin got some video sent to her this morning from the Capitol and she's asked for specific people to watch it as well. I've literally been sitting in my compartment doing nothing but sitting on the couch. I look over at the clock, it's 12:30 and that's supposed to be when lunch ends, it's time to go to Command. I stand up and make my way to the elevator.

While I'm walking down the hallway, I run into Haymitch.

"You heading to Command?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Well, let's go." He says. We walk to the elevator and Haymitch presses the button for the floor and the doors close and the elevator makes it's way up.

When we step off the elevator we head straight to Command. When we enter, we see Coin, Plutarch, Gale and Finnick once again gathered around a screen.

"Take a seat." Plutarch says. Haymitch and I walk over and take the two seats available.

"Now, I haven't watched this yet so I don't know what we're about to see." Coin says. We all nod and she presses play.

President Snow pops up onto the screen.

"Mr. Mellark, I hope you're watching because I have something very interesting to show you that you might want to see." He says. Everyone glances at me for a split second before turning back to the screen.

"But, before I show you, I have to tell you something," He starts. "Ms. Everdeen has given you a decision, either, lead the Rebels to a full blown war or step down and keep the peace. I agree with her when she says she thinks you should keep the peace. I believe you should keep the piece for two reasons, one, do you really want to see thousands upon thousands of people dead? I don't think so. And two, just keep the peace... for the sake of your dear Ms. Everdeen."

"What does he mean?" Finnick asks.

"Shut up and keep watching and we'll find out." Haymitch tells him.

The screen switches to Katniss, she's strapped down to a table and there are people in the background.

"So, Ms. Everdeen. Where are the Rebels located?" One of them asks.

"What? I don't know!" She says. Then they start electrocuting her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Katniss screams. Her hips buck off the table as her screams get louder. It suddenly stops and she starts catching her breath.

"Where are the Rebels located?!" The man shouts.

"I don't know anything! I don't know where they are!" Katniss yells. She's electrocuted once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Katniss screams. I'm guessing by the volume of her screams going up after every question that the electrocutions are getting worse. After 20 minutes the electrocutions stop and Katniss lays there breathing heavily in and out. Some guards come over and unstrap her from the table while another one picks up the camera an follows the other guards as they drag a shaking Katniss back to her cell. When her cell door is opened she's thrown inside and the door slams shut and gets locked. Then the screen cuts back to President Snow.

"That... Mr. Mellark, only happened yesterday after Ms. Everdeen's interview which I'm sure you saw. Yesterday was the only day she's been tortured in the week she's been here. Will the torture continue? I don't know yet, I wanted to see how Ms. Everdeen reacted yesterday, judging by the state she was in after yesterday, I think I will continue it. Sorry to burst your bubble of hope. Goodbye for now, Mr. Mellark." He finished and then the screen goes black.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I feel the tears soak through my shirt. I wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Katniss knows nothing! Why are they doing this to her?!" I shout.

"They either think she knows something or they know that she knows nothing and are just doing this for fun. I think it's the second one." Haymitch says.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing we have to get her out of there!" Finnick yells. "All of them! Katniss, Johanna and Annie!"

"We'll rescue them when our men are ready, I promise." Coin starts. "We still have some new recruits that need more training. We'll send out the rescue team when all of those recruits pass their progress tests. I promise, we will get them out but we just can't right now."

"Ok." Finnick says.

"You're all dismissed." Coin says. We all stand up and walk out of the room. Finnick puts a hand on my shoulder,

"Are you gonna be okay after seeing that today, Peeta?" He asks me.

"I honestly don't know, Finnick." I reply.

"Don't worry." He says. "We'll get them back." With that he walks off. I go back to my compartment and sit on my bed. I just can't help but think,

 _Are they torturing Katniss right now? What's happening to her?_ I think for a little longer.

 _Why is Snow doing this? Why is he torturing Katniss to get information she doesn't have? There has to be a reason!_

I just don't know what that reason is, and I plan to find out.

 **A/N: I know that this chapter was short but the next few chapters are going to be longer! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Yes, President Snow is so cruel that he makes videos of Katniss's torture and sends it to District 13 to hurt Peeta. I made him more cruel than he is in the actual trilogy though. (At least I think so, because in Mockingjay all Katniss got was Peeta propos Snow didn't send any torture videos so I thought I would do that for Katniss.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking With Prim

_**Previously on Role Reversal...**_

 _Why is Snow doing this? Why is he torturing Katniss to get information she doesn't have? There has to be a reason!_

I just don't know what that reason is, and I plan to find out.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Talking With Prim**

I've seen Prim a few times in the first week of me being in 13. She's mostly down in the hospital with her mother though hence they're both healers. Prim even told me once that they were training her to be a doctor which I think is awesome and I can tell Prim is ecstatic about it. I know that she has today off so I plan on talking to her. I want to see how she's handling Katniss's being gone. Probably a lot better than I am, I have completely ignored the schedule on my arm, much like Finnick. Mostly, I've been sitting in my room just thinking about Katniss and how horrible it must be for her to be there in the Capitol. I just can't imagine it. It's almost time for breakfast so I might as well head down to the cafeteria.

When I enter the cafeteria, I don't talk to anyone as usual. I just get my breakfast and go sit with Finnick at the table we sit at everyday. It's usually just us and occasionally Mrs. Everdeen and Prim but since they spend most of their days in 13 down in the Hospital, but today, Prim is sitting with us hence she has the day off. I take my normal seat next to Finnick and Prim sits across from us.

"How's doctor training been, Prim?" I ask.

"It's the best!" She squeals. "I learn something new almost everyday, it just makes me more and more excited to become a doctor!"

"That's great!" Finnick exclaims. Even though he barely knows Prim, they've become pretty good friends in the short time they've known each other.

"You two _have_ been getting out of bed and being productive everyday like the doctors told you when you were released from the hospital, _right?_ " She interrogates.

"I wouldn't call what I do everyday being productive, but I do get out of bed every morning." Finnick says.

"Same here." I agree.

"What _do_ you two do everyday, anyway?" She asks.

"Sometimes we hang out and sometimes we only come out of our rooms for meals." I say.

"What do you do in your rooms?" She asks.

"I mostly tie knots in a piece of rope." Finnick starts. "It helps me not to focus on Annie so much." She nods approvingly. The turns to me.

"What about you, Peeta?" She asks.

"I sketch most of the time." I start. "I sketch what's on my mind and once it's out on paper it helps me feel a little better."

"Sounds like you two came up with therapy for yourselves." She says. "I'm happy you guys aren't wallowing all the time anymore."

"Yeah, I hated spending my first few days here in the hospital doing nothing." Finnick says.

"Same here." I agree. With that the breakfast bells rings which means breakfast is over and it's time for the citizens to officially start the day. Prim, Finnick and I throw our trash away and give the trays to the servers who wash them.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go talk to Haymitch about something." Finnick says, then he walks off.

"I wonder what he's has to talk about with him." Prim says.

"It's probably something about the rebellion. Finnick did know more about it than we did anyway." I tell her.

"Probably." She says. She sighs and looks down.

"Hey Prim, you want to come back to my compartment for a minute?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says. We go to elevator and I push the button for my floor. The elevator makes it's trip and we step out when the doors open and go down to my compartment.

"Come sit down." I say softly. I lead her over to the couch and we sit down. She looks at me and I can see the sadness in her eyes. She misses Katniss as much as I do and I can't blame her. We both love her with all our hearts and now she's in the Capitol suffering.

"Come here, Prim." I say. I pull her into my embrace and she cries into my shoulder. Pretty soon tears fall from my eyes though they're silent tears. I rub her back while she cries and she continues to cry. We stay like this for who knows how long. When we finally pull apart she looks me in the eyes.

"I just miss her so much, Peeta." She says softly. "I can't talk to my mom though because she's lost in her own world again and only comes out of it when she's in healer mode."

"Prim, if you ever need someone to talk to or just need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me." I tell her softly.

"Thanks, Peeta." She says.

"Anytime." I tell her. "I miss her just as much as you do Prim, but we'll get her back. I'll make sure of it." She smiles sadly and hugs me again.

"What do you think they'll do to her, Prim?" I can't help but ask. She looks up at me and replies with,

"Whatever it takes to break you."

 **Katniss POV**

Today is the third day of my second week here in the Capitol and I've been tortured everyday since the electrocutions last week. I've been whipped, beaten, electrocuted, and more. They only recorded my electrocutions though and that was days ago. I never know if they're going to record me or not. I don't know what they do with the recordings either, do they keep them and watch them on their own time for their own personal entertainment? What do they do with them? Why do I even care?

Suddenly, my cell door opens, causing me to jump as it does everyday because I know what happens next. I get the daily torture. The guards come and grab my arm and yank me out of the cell and I half walk half get dragged to the torture for today. I'm thrown into a room and it's nothing but white with the lights on, I don't want to see what it looks like with the lights off. The door is slammed shut and I can't even see the outline of it. There's nothing else in the room besides me, well, and a camera so I guess they're recording me today, but why would they put me in here? I'm confused, this room isn't hurting me at all.

Then I hear it.

A petrified scream I know anywhere...

 _Prim._

I don't see all white anymore, all the visions in my mind are fresh and clear, Prim. She's being beaten for something she didn't do. She's in the Hunger Games, she dies in the bloodbath. WHY?

 _"AAAAAAAAHH! KATNISS HELP ME!"_ The screams continue.

"PRIM!" I yell. I'm trying to get to her but something keeps getting in the way! Who or what is keeping me from protecting my sister!

 _"Katniss! Grab your bow! AAH!"_ **Gale.** My best friend! What did they do to him?!

"Gale?! Where are you?! I'm coming!" I scream. Gale being whipped is fresh in my mind, then he's dying in the Hunger Games, then he's getting electrocuted by the fence because he forgot to check it.

Then I hear a scream I hate hearing...

 _Peeta._

 _"Katniss! Katniss where are you?!" He screams._ The arena is fresh in my mind, Peeta said the same thing in the arena that last night. Where is he?!

"PEETA! PEETA, I'M HERE!" I scream.

 _"Katniss! AAAH!" He screams_. What happened to him?! Did someone just kill him?! What's happening to him?!

Then all of the screams surround me...

 _"Katniss, HELP ME!" **Prim.**_

 _"Katniss! Grab your bow! AAH!" **Gale.**  
_

 _"KATNISS! KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU?!" **Peeta.**_ His screams are by far the loudest. I wish I knew what was making him scream so loud. What was happening to him?! _  
_

The screams suddenly stop. I think it's over but with my luck, it's not.

The worst scream yet echoes through the room.

The screams and cries of a baby.

Peeta never knew that I was actually pregnant. I mean yeah, the Capitol told me that I lost the baby but I felt it moving around one day so I know it's alive.

This scream hits me hard, even though the baby isn't born yet, I can't imagine someone hurting it.

I sink down to the floor and sobs escape me and tears stream down my face. I can't take this anymore! All of the screams echo through the room and I try and block them out. Finally the screams become too much for me.

I fall onto my knees and cover my ears with my hands and scream my head off.

After a few minutes of this the screams stop and I'm just sitting in the middle of the room shaking and rocking back and forth.

The door of the room opens and the guards come in to get bring me back to my cell. I'm shaking so much that they have to drag me back to my cell and they throw me in again like they do every day. My cell door is slammed shut and locked until they come and get me tomorrow.

Later that night I hear Johanna and Annie's screams again and I can't help but start shaking and I curl up into a ball and rock back and forth in my very uncomfortable bed. I never get much sleep anyway so I might as well stay up. Since I heard those screams today, I can't help but ask myself,

Prim, is she even alive? I know that Peeta was picked up by the rebels and brought to District 1e, but what happened to Prim? What happened to Gale? Are they alive?

Oh, how I wish I knew.

 **A/N: So, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm truly sorry but I had school to focus on and I'm not doing so good with turning in assignments s far this year so I had to catch up, but I'm on Thanksgiving Break this week so hopefully I'll be able to update more! What do you think of the story so far? Leave a review and let me know! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mockingjay Duties

**Chapter 6**

 **Mockingjay Duties**

 **Peeta POV**

I've been called to Command ONCE AGAIN. Same with Haymitch, Finnick, Gale, and for some reason Prim. That's where we're heading right now actually. I'm beginning to feel like the only things I ever do here in 13 are eat, sleep and go to Command. I'm pretty sure President Coin has SOMETHING else for me to do here, otherwise this place is boring as hell. I feel like this meeting in Command isn't going to go too good. I can just feel like it has something to do with Katniss.

We all file into Command to find President Coin and Plutarch sitting at the table again. They motion for us to sit down and we all take seats around the table. I sit next to Prim just in case this is about Katniss and she has a breakdown. I do care a lot about Prim and I know that Katniss would want me to be there for her is she couldn't.

"We've received another video from the Capitol." Coin states. So this DOES have something to do with Katniss. Coin pulls up the screen and presses play,

President Snow pops up on the screen. _Son of a bitch._ I think.

"Mr. Mellark, I don't know what else to say. Except for this... Enjoy the show." The screen fades black and then cuts to Katniss.

 _She looks terrible._

Prim gasps next to me at the sight of her sister, I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. She starts shaking like crazy.

"She looks so different, Peeta." She says.

"I know, Prim." I tell her softly in her ear. "But don't worry, we're going to get her back."

She nods and looks back at the screen, horror written all over her face.

Katniss is just standing in the middle of a white room doing nothing but staring into space. I hear Gale gasp and mutter something under his breath.

"Coin, pause the tape." He says.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just do it." Gale replies.

"Ok." She pauses the tape and Gale stands up and walks towards the screen.

"Look here." He says, he points his finger to a spot where Katniss's shirt is up and showing her back a little. I see what he's pointing at...

The ending of a large gash on her back.

"She's been whipped." I say.

"Yeah. It doesn't feel all that great." Gale tells me. _Ever been hit in the head with a rolling pin by your mother? Didn't think so._ I think, but a whipping to the back is probably pretty close.

"I can only imagine." I tell him. He nods and sits back down and Coin presses play again.

That's when the screams start.

 _"AAAAAAAAHH! KATNISS, HELP ME!"_ It's the screams of Prim. Just like the ones in the Arena.

"That's not real." Prim says to me.

"I know Prim, but maybe she doesn't. Do you remember her hearing those same screams in the Arena?" I ask her.

"Yes, but she discovered on her own that they weren't real." She tells me.

"Prim, Katniss hasn't seen you in weeks." I state. "Her hearing these screams might make her assume you're dead."

She gasps. "Why would they do that?" She whispers.

I rub her arm a little and then answer,

"To break her." I say. Then we look back at the screen.

"PRIM!" Katniss screams.

 _"KATNISS! GRAB YOUR BOW! AAH!"_ Gale's screams echo through the silent room. I see Gale tense up at the sound of his screams.

"Gale?!" Katniss screams. "Where are you?! I'm coming!"

Then I hear a scream I didn't think I would hear again...

Mine.

 _"KATNISS! KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ That's exactly what I screamed that least night in the Arena.

"PEETA! PEETA, I'M HERE!" Katniss screams. That's exactly what she screamed back at me that last night.

Then I scream again.

 _"KATNISS! AAH!"_ Katniss looks around in horror. The images in her head probably swirling.

Then all of the screams surround her at once and Katniss just keeps spinning her head back and forth scanning the room trying to find us only to find nothing.

The screams suddenly stop. Katniss looks relieved for a second and then one last scream echoes through the room...

The screams and cries of a baby. _Why a baby? Katniss wasn't really pregnant._

Katniss sinks down on her feet to the floor and starts sobbing as the babies screams and cries continue. After a few minutes, she collapses onto her knees, covers her ears with her hands and starts screaming her head off. _Just like the Jabberjays._

After a few minutes, the screams and cries stop, Katniss stops screaming but she doesn't get up either. She still has her hands over her ears and is shaking uncontrollably.

The door to the white room flies open but Katniss doesn't move. The guards have to pull her up and they drag her away back to her cell.

President Snow pops back onto the screen.

"Oh, Mr. Mellark." He says. I tense and I pull a sobbing Prim to my chest and wrap my arms around her. "The odds are just never in your favor are they?" Then the screen goes black.

"Everyone dismissed." Coin says. I hear the edge in her voice but I don't know if anyone else did.

"Come on, Prim." I say. She stands up but doesn't let go of me and she's still sobbing. We're almost out the door when Plutarch calls me,

"Peeta." He calls.

"Yes?" I say, turning around.

"You start your Mockingjay Duties tomorrow." He tells me. I just smile and nod and walk Prim out.

We're almost to her compartment when she pulls me down to her in a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around her and she shakes in my arms.

"She'll be okay, Prim." I try and reassure her. "She's a fighter."

"I-I-I c-c-can't believe th-th-th-they d-did that t-to h-her." She says between sobs.

"I know, Prim." I say softly. "I can't either."

"We have to get her back, Peeta." She says into my shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Prim." I tell her. "I promise." We just embrace each other for the next few minutes and then she goes inside her compartment. I walk to mine and when I get inside I go straight to my bed and lay down. Seeing that video today wore me out. I can't imagine what they're doing to her now because that's all I saw. A video. Who knows when that could've been recorded?

I fall asleep thinking about Katniss being healthy and unharmed. I have no nightmares because of these thoughts.

 **The Next Day**

 **Peets POV**

I get up early and head to Command. Plutarch and Coin are waiting for me once again. Plutarch gestures for me to sit so I take a seat across from them.

"So, today to start with the Mockingjay Duties, we're going to send you to what's left of District 12 to film some propos. Then when we get back, Cressida and her team will edit them and then we'll broadcast them everywhere."

"The Capitol, too?" I ask.

"We still have yet to break through the Capitol's system, but we're awful close to it with Beetee so yes, the Capitol too." He says. I smile at this. Katniss might see them if she's anywhere near a screen.

"Well, we just have to get you in your Mockingjay uniform and then we'll head out." Plutarch tells me. We walk out of the room and he leads me to where my Mockingjay uniform is being held. I go inside and when I get a look at the uniform, my mouth drops open.

This uniform.. is awesome.

It's all black of course but has many features to it. There are only three layers but it still feels kind of heavy. I finish double-knotting the laces on the combat boots and walk out of the room. When Plutarch sees me in it, a smile breaks out onto his face.

"It looks great on you!" He says.

"It does," I agree. "But why is it so heavy weighted?"

"It's bulletproof." He tells me.

"This is nothing like carrying sacks of flour that's for sure." I say. He smiles and then we head to the hovercraft.

When we arrive in District 12, I can believe my eyes.

It's completely gone. Everything. Gone.

All that's left are the skeletons of the ones who didn't make it, rubble from the buildings and ash. Lot's and lot's of ash. I almost start crying. I can feel the tears prick my eyes. This is my home and it was destroyed. Destroyed by a monster. A monster known as President Snow. He did this. Why did he have to kill all of these innocent people? They did nothing to deserve the painful deaths they got.

Cressida and her film team follow me as I walk around my now destroyed District. I tune them out for as long as I can.

I almost break down completely break down when I see what used to be my family's bakery. Only one person from my family survived and that was my brother Rye, but he's at the hospital back in District 13 in a coma. Apparently, during his escape of the District the fell and hit his head on a rock which of course knocked him unconscious. Gale was nearby when it happened and despite what he thinks of Merchants, he grabbed Rye and brought him to safety in the woods.

Gale said that after the screens went black, all power in the District went out and he went and gathered as many people as he could before the bombers came. The first people he grabbed consisted of his family, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. Everyone just seemed to follow after that. I feel an ache in my heart. My oldest brother Matzo was married and he and his wife even had a child on the way. Now the innocent little being will never get to see the light of day because of that son of a bitch known as President Snow. I let the tears fall as I silently cry for the loss of my family.

I turn to head back towards Cressida when I see it. I see the apple tree that Katniss collapsed under. It's been six years since that day now. Six years since I threw her that bread. Six years since I saved her and her family from starvation and death. How did this tree survive the bombing? It should've burned to the ground with the rest if the District, but it didn't. How is that possible? I decide to think about it later and head back towards Cressida.

"Ready to start filming?" She asks. I nod and she and her crew start the camera's and follow me as I walk around the District. I lead them back to what used to be the bakery.

"This is where I grew up." I say before turning to the camera. "This is where I used to bake every day. This is where I learned to bake. This is where I hold many childhood memories. Good and bad. All destroyed by the Capitol. Destroyed by Snow. He destroyed my home, he burned my District to the ground. Now, all that's left is nothing but dead bodies and ash. My oldest brother was married and he and his wife had a baby on the way. Now, because of what Snow did to the District, that baby will never live to see the light of day." I begin walking in the rubble and the cameras follow me.

"We do you want to follow someone who destroys the most innocent of people? Who kills anyone he thinks is a threat? Why do we follow him? He doesn't deserve to be our President." I say. Anger filling me. All of my hatred towards Snow for everything he's done and is doing, he destroyed District 12, he forces innocent children into the Hunger Games, he's holding Katniss captive. "I'm sick of it. Seventy-five years of the Hunger Games where innocent children are forced to fight to the death. We were forced to watch it for seventy-five years. I'm sick of it all. Why watch the Games by force when we can stand together to cancel the Games forever?" I continue walking and walk into the Seam.

I stop and turn to face the camera again, "If you think watching innocent children KILL each other is _ENTERTAINMENT,_ than there is something wrong with you because there is nothing good or funny about it." I say. "The so called "winners" don't even come out of the Arena. They're all inside it forever. Our sleep is plagued with nightmares from the horrors you witness in the Arena. If you've never been in an Arena than you wouldn't understand and I'd say you're pretty lucky to not have those horrifying images plague your mind until the day you die." I start walking again. Towards where Katniss's house used to be. I stand in front of the rubble.

"This is what used to be Katniss's old house. Where she had many happy memories which most consist of her father. She was very close to him. Now all of the memories she has left of him are buried under piles and piles of useless ash. That's all this District seems to be now. Ash. Thanks to the filthy, rotten hands of President Snow." I walk again and this time towards the Victor's Village.

None of the Victor's Village is destroyed. Obviously to show the "power" the Capitol holds.

"Do you see this?" I point to the Victor's Village. "President Snow didn't destroy the Victor's Village, because he wants to get inside everyone's heads to make them believe he has total power and control over them, but he doesn't. He doesn't control anybody and he can't control anybody. He can try, but he will fail. You can make your own decisions, Snow doesn't have to make them for you. Fight back! Fight for your freedom! Fight for the fact that you won't have to deal with the terror of your child getting Reaped, to kill or be killed! But most importantly, fight for yourself and others around you! Don't be shy, be brave and help us take the Capitol down!"

Cressida calls cut for the day and then heads back to the hovercraft to begin editing. I, on the other hand, head to the Victor's Village houses. I walk into my house and hurry up the stairs. I go into my bedroom, grab one of my sketchbooks and a couple pencils. Then I head to Katniss's house.

I go up her stairs and into her bedroom, walking into her room reminds me of when she broke her heel when the fence was turned back on and she had to climb over it. She asked me to stay with her and I did. I came by every day to visit with her. It was during the good times before the Quell announcement.

I walk over to her dresser and I see the pearl and the locket I gave her in the Quell. _President Snow._ I hiss in my mind. He knew I was going to come here. I take the pearl and locket and put them in my pocket. Then I look over and I see something disturbing.

A single white rose. With a note...

 _"You're braver than I thought. Coming here. But, you'll never see your precious Katniss again. Unless you count her lifeless body. Don't worry, she's not dead. YET._

 _~President Snow"_

I drop the rose in the trash and bolt out the door with the note in hand. By the time I get back to the hovercraft, I'm out of breath, but I make my way to Haymitch.

"We have to get Katniss out of there as soon as possible. Look what Snow left me." I say and hand him the note. His eyes widen when he reads it.

"I'll talk to Coin," Haymitch starts. "He's not going to kill her if I have anything I can do. I'll get back to you as soon as we figure something out." Then he rushes over to Plutarch and they talk quietly.

I take my seat on the hovercraft and we ride back to District 13.

 _What a long day..._

 **A/N: Don't shoot me! I know! I haven;t updated this story for WEEKS! I'm SO sorry! I would start writing some of the chapter, than I would get distracted and do something else. But hey! There's chapter six for you guys! I know you've waited a long time, but the wait is finally over! How are you enjoying the story so far? Leave a review and let me know!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	7. Chapter 7: Dead By Morning!

**Chapter 7**

 **Dead By Morning!  
**

 **Peeta POV**

It's been a month since I found that note in Katniss's house. Haymitch has been trying to set up a rescue to get Katniss back, but they've had a whole bunch of new recruits in training so we can't send soldiers in to get her. Training for the new recruits is almost over and Haymitch told me the rescue should happen soon. During this month I've made propos that have aired in the District AND in the Capitol. I can only hope that Katniss's has seen them.

We haven't gotten any more videos from President Snow, and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know if she's still alive anymore. Those videos - even though they were horrible - were my only reminder of that. We haven't gotten any videos in a month. Beetee keeps broadcasting that one propo I did at the beginning of the month in the Capitol. I don't know why he keeps using that specific one, but every time I try and ask him about it he says he's busy and he'll talk to me later.

I just wish I knew why.

I just cam back from dinner with Prim and Haymitch told me I'm wanted in Command. I tried to ask him why, but he didn't know. Right now, we're walking down the hallways to Command.

When we get there, my eyes widen at what I see.

Katniss is on the screen... talking about the rebellion. I walk closer to the screen, tears filling my eyes at how broken she looks. She has tears in her eyes as well.

 _"In Districts 5 and 7, the Rebels have blown up the hydroelectric dams to keep supplies from reaching the Capitol."_ She says, then she takes a shaky breath and continues.

 _"In Districts 3,4,6,8, and 10 the Rebels have completely over-powered their Peacekeepers and now have them all in custody."_ Her voice breaks at the end.

She takes another shaky breath,

 _"Finally, in District 11 the Rebels have over-powered their Peacekeepers and are currently making them grow all the crops as punishment."_

 _"We only have District 1 and 2's loyalty, now."_ Tears make their way down her face as well as mine.

My propo from a month ago makes it's way onto the screen for a few seconds then it's back to Katniss. Her eyes are wide with shock.

 _"Peeta, are you there?"_ She says.

"Katniss." I whisper and walk closer to the screen.

 _"Katniss, why don't you go on with your opinion about the Rebel acts in the Districts?"_ I hear Caesar Flickerman say in the background.

Katniss closes her eyes and nods stiffly. Then looks back at the camera.

 _"The Rebels acts in the Districts are uncalled for... and inhuman acts."_ She says. Tears making waterfalls down her face. Tears are streaming down mine as well.

 _"How.. will this end? What will be left?"_ She says, her voice breaking. Then she looks straight into the camera,

 _"They're coming, Peeta."_ She breaths. _"They're gonna kill everyone."_ Guards come up and try to pull her away. _"In District 13. YOU'LL BE DEAD BY MORNING!"_

She yells the last part and the last thing I see before the screen goes black is Katniss crying out in pain and then her blood splatters on the floor.

Coin presses the emergency alarm button and the entire District goes rushing for the underground bunker. Before I leave, I pull Haymitch aside,

"We have to get her out of there before they kill her!" I exclaim.

"I know, kid." Haymitch says. "I'm gonna work plans out with Coin as soon as possible. Then we'll send in the rescue team. We'll get her back." Then he stalks over to Coin and I make my way for the stairs.

Then I remember someone,

"PRIM!" I scream.

"PEETA!" I hear her scream in the distance.

"PRIM!" Everyone's in the bunker right now and they're about to close the doors. "HURRY, PRIM! THE DOORS ARE GONNA CLOSE!"

"I'M COMING!" She shrieks.

I see her two flights above me and she's running down as fast as she can without falling. When she makes it to me, I grab her arm and rush down the strairs and we make it into the bunker just before the doors close completely.

"I had to go back for him." Prim breathes. "I wasn't gonna leave him behind."

"Prim, who are you talking about?" I ask.

"Buttercup." She says. Then she unfolds her arms to reveal her precious cat.

"It's okay, Prim." I soothe her. I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair.

"Come on," I say when I pull back from her, "Let's go find your mother, she's probably worried sick."

She nods and then follows me as I lead her to her mothers bunker. When we reach it, her mother rushes over to her.

"Prim! I thought I'd lost you!" She says.

"It's okay, mom." Prim says. "I'm not going anywhere." She sets Buttercup down and then hugs her mom. Mrs. Everdeen looks up at me and says,

"Thank you for bringing her here safely, Peeta." She says.

"It was no trouble." I tell her. She nods and goes back to Prim, I feel like I'm intruding so I go over and see Finnick.

"How's it going?" He asks, as I sit down next to him.

"Not so great." I tell him.

"You saw Katniss's interview?" He asks.

"Yes." I tell him. "Did you?"

"Yeah, it aired in the dining hall." He says.

"Oh." I say.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, when Finnick speaks up.

"At first, I thought the whole romance thing was an act." I face him and he faces me. "In the Quell, we all expected you guys to continue that strategy."

"But, when your heart stopped and you nearly died, I knew I misjudged her. She loves you. She truly loves you Peeta."

I smile softly when he finished speaking.

"I can't help but get the feeling that she does love me, but she's never actually said the words." I tell him.

"Trust me, Peeta." Finnick says, "She'll say those three words. She'll say them alright." We both smile.

"Finnick, did you love Annie right away?" I ask.

"No." He says. "She crept up on me, and when I least expected it I realized I was in love with her."

"We'll get them back, Finnick." I tell him. He nods and we fall back into silence.

After three days (the bombs stopped on the first day, they just wanted to make sure the air was clear) everyone is allowed to go back up to their compartments. The bombs only destroyed about 10 compartments so a few people have to be reassigned.

After a few hours, Haymitch comes into my compartment,

"Great news." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The rescue team leaves tonight."

 **A/N: YAY! They're going to save Katniss, Annie and Johanna! What do you guys think happened to Katniss in the month President Snow didn't make and send any videos? Why do you guys think she looked and sounded so broken when she talked about the Rebellion? What do you guys think happened to her? Leave your guesses in the reviews! How are you enjoying the story so far? Leave a review and let me know! Have an amazing day!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

**Chapter 8**

 **The Rescue**

 **Katniss POV**

I'm speaking about the Rebel acts when Peeta's appears on the screen where my "lines" are, he's a little static, but he's there. He's standing in the destroyed District 12, I was forced to watch it, if I closed my eyes at all, they would whip me and tell me to keep my eyes open.

Peeta.

I look at the camera in shock...

"Peeta, are you there?" I say, my voice cracking. Then the static video disappears.

"Katniss, why don't you go on with your opinion about the Rebel acts in the Districts?" Caesar suggests. I close my eyes and nod stiffly, then look back at the camera in front of me.

"The Rebel acts in the Districts are uncalled for... and inhuman acts." Tears are water falling down my face. After everything I've endured here, I'm finally breaking.

"How... will this end? What will be left?" I say to the camera. More to Peeta actually, my voice breaks at the end. Then I look straight into the camera with one thought on my mind,

 _I have to warn him_

"They're coming, Peeta." I breathe. "They're gonna kill everyone." I feel guards start pulling me away. "In District 13. YOU'LL BE DEAD BY MORNING!" I shout, the guards finally get me out of the chair and when the have me standing, they whip me in the back, I cry out in pain and all I see is the red light on the camera signaling it's recording go off before I'm hit in the head and my world goes black.

 **Peeta POV**

"They're leaving tonight?" I ask frantically and excitedly.

"Yes," Haymitch says with a smile. "In a few hours actually."

"We're really getting them back?" I breathe.

"Yeah, kid." He says. "We're getting them back."

I can't help the huge smile that breaks out onto my face.

"Have you told Finnick?" I ask him.

"No, I was gonna let you do that." He says. Then he leaves my compartment and I go to find Finnick.

I find him in the dinning area with a picture of Annie in his hands.

"Finnick." I say. He turns to me and I sit down.

"Finnick," I start, with a smile on my face. "The rescue team leaves in a few hours."

His eyes widen and he starts to smile,

"You mean..." He trails off.

"We're getting them back." I tell him.

His face breaks out into a full blown smile and he wraps his arms around me. I wrap mine around him in return with only one thought on my mind.

 _We're getting them back. I'm getting Katniss back._

Finnick and I are sitting in my compartment doing nothing when Haymitch comes in.

"Hey, we need some help down in the control room." He says. We follow him to the control room where they have a whole screen and a whole bunch of computers set up.

"Why do you need our help?" Finnick asks.

"We need one of you to go outside with Cressida to film a live propo that will throw the Capitol's connection off so they won't sense the hovercraft in the air." He explains.

"I'll do it." Finnick says. "I have many secrets about the Capitol and President Snow that I've been wanting to share since I've learned them."

"Alright, Finnick you're doing the propo. Peeta, you're going to stay here with me and monitor the big screen." Haymitch says.

"Sounds easy enough." I tell him.

"Alright, Finnick, follow Cressida outside." Haymitch instructs. Finnick goes with Cressida and Haymitch leads me over to where we're both watching the big screen.

"Let's get the girls back." Haymitch says.

Then everything kicks into gear.

 ** _..._**

So far everything's going well. The hovercraft is almost in Capitol air so the live propo will start soon.

"Live propo starting in 5...4...3...2...1" Plutarch says.

Finnick pops up on one half of the screen and the rescue team on the other half of the screen.

Finnick starts talking about all of the secrets and lies the Capitol has and created. He goes on about the secrets about President Snow, and in the background I hear someone say,

"They got in undetected."

I smile to myself knowing that I'll see Katniss in just a few short hours.

Everything goes fine, but while the soldiers are in the second of the three cells the girls are in, the connections starts to static a little bit.

"Haymitch, what's happening?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Let me check with Coin." He says, then he walks towards her.

Suddenly, President Snow pops up onto the screen.

"Mr. Mellark. How lovely to see you again, though I wish it were on better circumstances" He says.

"What did you do to Katniss, Snow? I saw her last broadcast, she was a mess. What did you do to her?!" I shout at him, standing up.

"Oh, Mr. Mellark. I would never do anything bad to Miss Everdeen." He says in an innocent voice. He's not so innocent.

"You sent us two videos Snow, don't play games with me." I tell him. "What did you do to her?!"

"Mr. Mellark." He starts. "It's the things we love most... that destroy us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You don't think I know your soldiers are in the Tribute center?" He asks, innocently. My eyes widen. "Cut them off."

Then he goes away and Finnick pops up on the screen again.

"Haymitch, what are we gonna do?" I ask frantically as he comes up next to me again.

"We can't do anything, kid. We can only hope for the best." He tells me.

I nod and try to calm myself down.

But how can I be calm when Snow knows the Rescue Team is in there?

At some point, Finnick came back in and we're sitting in my compartment right now. I'm rolling the pearl in between my fingers and he's making knots in a piece of rope when Haymitch comes in.

"They're back." He says. We spring from our seats and I'm about to ask him more, but he beats me to it.

"That's all I know. We're wanted in the hospital." He tells me. Then he leads Finnick and I out and we head down to the hospital and I only have one though on my mind.

 _Katniss is back. I have Katniss back._

 **A/N: I know! I'm working on updating my stories. It's been like forever since I've updated this story, but here you go! An update! Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long! Have a great day!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Chapter 9**

 **Reunion  
**

 **Peeta POV**

We finally make it to the hospital and I look around frantically for Katniss, but I don't see her anywhere.

"Finnick!" I hear a female voice yell. I whip my head in the direction of the voice and see Annie Cresta on one of the beds.

"Finnick!" She yells again. She pushes past the doctors and hops off the bed. Using all of the strength in her beaten up legs to stand.

"Annie." Finnick says. They start running towards each other. "Annie."

They meet in a tight embrace and Annie begins sobbing, I think I hear Finnick sobbing too. He pets her knotted red hair on her head.

"You're okay Annie, you're safe. He can't touch you anymore." He tells her.

"Finnick." Is all she sobs back.

I decide to walk away and let them have their reunion, I'm halfway down the hallway when I hear a very familiar voice. Johanna Mason.

"I don't want that!" She screams as I turn towards her voice and I see her rip tubes out of her arm. She looks so different now. She's underweight, her head is shaved, her legs, arms, and face are covered in bruises and cuts. I don't want to see what happened to her back, her eyes have very large dark circles under them. She sees me and relaxes a little. Probably relieved to see someone she recognizes instead of all those stupid doctors.

"If you're wondering where Katniss is, she's in the last room on the right at the end of the hall." She says sincerely. I nod and begin to walk down the hall, then she calls my name. I turn to her once again.

"Be careful with her," She starts.

"I know that Johanna." I interrupt her.

"I mean it Peeta!" She yells.

"Please, she got the worst out of all of us." She adds softly. My eyes widen at her words. I've already seen her and Annie and they're both beaten up really bad and now she's telling me that Katniss got it _worse_ than they did?

What the hell did Snow do to her?!

I rush to the end of the hall, and of course on the right I see Katniss through the windows. The doctors checking all of her wounds. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Haymitch standing next to me.

"Come on." He says. "Let's go see her." I nod and push the door open. He follows me in and we see Katniss. He back is towards us so she doesn't know it's us in the room yet.

The doctors look up at us as we come in and step back from working on Katniss to give us a chance to see her for the first time in two months.

"Katniss." I whisper. He head snaps up and I slowly walk around the bed to see her face. Haymitch walks over to talk with the doctors. She turns her head towards me and I get the first look at her face.

Johanna was right... she did get the worst out of all of them. **(Remember what Peeta looked like at the end of Mockingjay Part 1? That's what Katniss looks like.)**

I stand still in front of her and her eyes widen as she looks at me. As if she doesn't believe I'm actually standing in front of her.

"Peeta?" She whispers. He voice hoarse and low. I can only nod.

The biggest smile I've ever seen breaks out onto her face and she immediately jumps up from the bed (almost losing her balance doing so), and wraps her arms around my neck, nuzzling her face into my neck and begins sobbing.

I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her messy dark hair. Sobbing as well, I tighten my grip on her but not too hard because I don't want to hurt her.

"I though you were dead!" She sobs into my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Katniss. I'll always be here for you." I tell her. She pulls her head back and our eyes meet. Gray and blue.

"Always?" She asks. Probably remembering that night on the train when she asked me to stay with her.

I nod. "Always." Tears begin to fall from her eyes again and she starts sobbing into my shoulder once again. I gently rub my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her. I look over at Haymitch and see him watching us with a look in his eyes. I can't name is exactly, but it looks like love. Us Victor's really are one big family. He smiles down at us and I smile back at him.

Katniss' sobs subside after a few minutes and she pulls back, wiping the tears from her face. We look each other in the eye for a few moments, then she leans in and kisses me and I kiss her back. All the feelings from the beach coming back and hitting me full force. We pull apart after a few moments and she looks me in the eye.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark." She whispers. My eyes widen at her words. She loves me.

"I love you, too, Katniss Everdeen." I whisper back. She smiles softly at me and I smile back. I hug her to me gently again, putting my face in her hair.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." She says, pulling back.

"What is it?" I ask. She looks to Haymitch and back to me again. Then she places her hand on her stomach and says,

"I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: I know! It's been like a month since I've updated this and I leave you with another cliffhanger. If it makes you feel better, I'm going on vacation on Thursday and will be doing some writing on the ride to the hotel and when I get to the hotel, I'll connect to the hotel WiFi and update some other stories like "Always", "Emotion" and "Newfound Love". Please forgive me for always making you guys wait for so long!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	10. Chapter 10: Appointment

**Chapter 10**

 **Appointment**

 **Peeta POV**

Did I hear that right? Did she just say what I think she said?

"You're pregnant?" I whisper. She just smiles and nods, then reality hits me and I smile so hard it hurts.

I'm going to be a dad.

"That's great!" I exclaim and I hug her tight, she giggles into my shoulder. "How far along?"

"About five months." She says. "I found out a month the Reaping, I was one month along then. I wanted so desperately to tell you, but that would just make you even more determined to get me out alive. So, when you told the world I was pregnant in the interviews, I was confused because I hadn't told you, I'd only told Haymitch. After the interviews, I did to him what I did to you after the 74th Games Interviews and shoved him against the wall and yelled in his face. He told me that he didn't tell you and that you 'made it up' to try and get the Games canceled. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to tell you the night I blew out the force field, but then they separated us and..." She trails off, her eyes filling with tears, I pull her to me once again.

"Shh." I sooth her. "It's okay, Katniss."

"No, it's not." She chokes. "I should've told you, I've seen the way you look at little kids and I should've told you that you were going to have one of your own."

"Hey, I'm not mad at you." I tell her softly. "I understand completely, why you didn't tell me. You don't have to apologize, okay?" She nods slowly, then looks down at her stomach.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"It's a miracle the baby even survived, Peeta." She whispers to me. My eyes widen slightly at her words.

"What do you mean?" I breathe.

"Everything that happened to me, I lost a whole lot of blood, I was constantly stressed out as to what would happen to me the next day. I was forced to listen to Johanna and Annie's screams at night, I heard them so much I have them memorized..." She trails off, her eyes distant.

"Katniss," I start. "Katniss, come back." She snaps out f it and looks at me with teary eyes.

"I can't believe it survived Peeta." She breathes.

"Well, that just shows the baby's a fighter. Just like it's mother." I tell her softly, she smiles slightly at me and wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her close, not wanting to ever let go of her. for as l

It's in this moment that I realize Haymitch and the doctor are no longer in the room. They probably left so Katniss and I could have our moment.

Another doctor walks in and we break apart and look at her.

"You two are so good together," She says with adoration in her voice.

"Thank you." I say.

"Now, I don't mean to be cruel here, but Katniss, you need to sit back on the bed, you shouldn't really be standing for as long as you were." She says apologetically.

"It's okay." Katniss tells her. "My legs were starting to hurt anyway." She sits back down on the bed and slips her hand into mine.

"Now, from what I hear, there's a baby." She starts, Katniss nods. "How far along are you Katniss?"

"About five months." Katniss tells her.

"Well, we can get you in for an ultrasound and see what the gender is if you like?" She asks us. Katniss and I look at each other, then back at the doctor and nod.

"Alright!" She says. "Let's get going!"

"Thank you, Dr...?" Katniss trails off.

"Riley." She says. "Dr. Amanda Riley." I notice how Katniss immediately tenses and gets a far away look in her eyes.

"Katniss?" I ask. "Katniss are you okay?"

"In the Capitol..." She breathes. "My 'doctors' name was Dr. Riley. He was male. He helped with my torture, and he kept injecting this weird substance into my arm."

"Katniss." Dr. Riley calls to her. "The Dr. Riley you're talking about is my father, he's very loyal to the Capitol, whereas I am not. You can trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I trust you." Katniss tells her, the far away look still in her eyes. "It's your father that I don't trust."

"Well, he can't reach you here." Dr. Riley tells her.

"You're perfectly safe here, Katniss." I whisper into her ear. She nods, and the distant look in her eyes goes away.

"I know." She says. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I have those moments."

"It's quite alright, dear." Amanda says. "Now, let's go see your baby." She helps Katniss into a wheelchair and wheels her down the hall with me behind them. We enter a room where there's a table with equipment, a table for Katniss to lay on, and what I'm assuming is an ultrasound machine.

Alright, Peeta, why don't you help Katniss onto this table here, she shouldn't be standing right now let alone walking." Amanda tells me. I nod, pick Katniss up in my arms and lay her on the table.

"Alright, Katniss I just need you to lift up your shirt, or in this case hospital gown, over your stomach and then we can get started." Katniss does as Amanda instructs and then we wait.

"Okay, now I'm going to put this jelly I guess you can call it on your stomach, just a quick warning, it's going to be really cold." Katniss just nods and Amanda rubs the jelly on her stomach. I see Katniss shudder so I'm guessing it's pretty cold.

"Alright," Amanda starts. "Now that that's done, I'm going to just use this wand and place it on your stomach, it's going to send ultrasound waves through your skin, and an image of the baby will pop up on this screen." Katniss just nods and Amanda continues.

She places the wand on Katniss' stomach and moves it around slightly, then the baby appears on the screen and tears of joy pool my eyes. I just blink them back, I can see tears in Katniss' eyes as well.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Amanda asks, and Katniss just nods her head frantically. She presses a button and the sound that is our baby's heartbeat floods the room, and I see a few stray tears fall from Katniss' eyes, I wipe them away. Amanda presses the button again and the heartbeat goes away.

"Now, I can tell you the gender if you'd like?" She asks us. Katniss and I look at each other, back at Amanda and nod.

"Alright." She says. "You're having... a girl."

The biggest smile breaks out on my face and Katniss has the same big smile on her face.

"A little girl, Peeta." She breathes, and takes my hand in hers.

"Yeah." I breathe and let out a small chuckle. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait about four more months." She teases. "Can you handle it, Mellark?"

"I think I can handle it." I tease back. We laugh and look back at Amanda.

"Well," She starts. "From what I can tell, your little girl is as healthy as can be." We smile at her and she smiles back.

"Well, Katniss, let's get you back to your room." She says and Katniss nods. I place her in the wheelchair and follow her as Amanda wheels her out of the room.

 **A/N: There's chapter 10, and I'm just warning you now, some of you might not like chapter 11. When you read the next chapter, I'm probably going to beg for mercy, because I don't think anybody's gonna like what you're gonna read next at all. Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	11. Chapter 11: HIJACKED

**Chapter 11**

 **HIJACKED**

 **Katniss POV**

A little girl. I'm gonna have my own little girl. I'm so excited! I can't wait until she's born! Peeta and I really need to start talking about names.

These are all the thoughts that are currently going through my head as Amanda wheels me back to my room. I've been assigned an actual room so I can recover from what happened to me in the Capitol. I shudder just thinking about it. It was horrible in there, I don't wanna go back.

"Alright," I hear Amanda say. "Here we are. Peeta I'll let you wheel her in and let you help her get settled." Peeta nods, says a quick thank you to her then she walks off and Peeta wheels me into my room.

"Alright, let;s get you onto the bed." He says. He picks me up and places me on the bed.

"There you go."

"Thanks, Peeta." I say.

"No problem, Katniss." He tells me. "I'll be right back, there are some other people that want to see you." He walks out of the room to go and get the others, whoever that consists of, I don't know. Hopefully, not those mutts.

A few minutes later he comes back in with Haymitch and my mother, I hug them both and we take a few minutes to catch up and I tell my mom about the baby.

My mother has to leave because she has to go and take care of some patients. Haymitch stays with Peeta in my room and more people walk in.

In walk Prim, Gale, Plutarch and someone I don't recognize.

"Hello, Katniss." The man says. "My name is Boggs, I came to meet you and hope to work with you in the future." I nod and smile at him. I say hello to Plutarch and he smiles at me. Then I look at Prim and Gale.

"Katniss, you're alive." Prim breathes. Then she comes towards me. She's gonna try and kill me again.

I snap.

I lunge at her and scream in her face. My hands wrap around her neck and I smash her head into the cabinet, smashing the glass. Her small hands wrap around my wrists as she tries to pry my hands off if her, but it;s no use.

"Katniss, get off her!" Haymitch yells, trying to pull me off with the help of Peeta, they get me off her and I punch Haymitch in the face. Peeta helps him regain his balance and I use the short amount of time to get to Gale.

I lunge at him and knock him to the ground, wrapping my hands around his neck as well. They've both tried to kill me, they have to die!

"Katniss! It's okay!" I hear Peeta yell for me to get off of him. Doesn't he know that Gale and Prim are mutts and have both tried to kill me?!

I feel more arms around me, trying to pry me off of Gale. I don't recognize either of them so I'm guessing it's Plutarch. They start to lift us off the ground, but I push myself down with all of my strength and their hands lose their grip on me.

I look into Gale's eyes, they're rolling into the back of his head. Yes! He's almost dead! I think I'm about to see the day when this mutt dies, but something hits me in the back of my head and my world goes black.

* * *

When I come to, I'm in a different room than the one I was in before and Peeta is sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand. I notice that there are no machines or tables or anything. Just a plain white room, a bed and a chair. The only machine in here is the heart monitor.

"Katniss, you're finally awake!" Peeta breathes.

"How long have I been out?" I question.

"About a day." He says. "What was that back in that other room with Prim and Gale?"

"Don't you dare speak those _mutts_ names!" I exclaim.

"Mutts?" He questions.

"Where have you been, Peeta?" I ask him. "Both of them have tried to kill me time and time again!"

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "They've never tried to kill you."

"Not that _you_ know of." I retort. "They always chose when you weren't around to try and kill me."

"I'm gonna go get the doctor." He says, then slips his hand from mine, it's this moment I realize my shoulders, ankles, and wrists are restrained to the bed.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I scream as I struggle against the restraints. "Why the hell am I restrained to this damn bed?!"

"That's just for precaution." I hear Amanda in the room and I turn my head to look at her.

"Why is it for precaution?" I bark at her.

"You tried to kill two of District 13's citizens." She explains, softly.

"Those mutts don't deserve to be called citizens, let alone be thought of as part of the civilization." I spit.

"We're going to have to do some tests on her head and look into her bloodstream. We don't know what happened to her during her time in the Capitol." She tells Peeta and he nods. Amanda checks my vitals quickly and exits the room. Peeta looks at me sadly.

"Why am I here, Peeta?" I whimper. Damn mood swings.

"You tried to kill them Katniss." He tries to explain.

"They tried to kill me first! I was just returning the favor!" I yell, and instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay." He says.

"Peeta, I don't want to be here." I breathe and I feel tears pool in my eyes.

"I know, Katniss." He says, softly, coming and sitting on the side of the bed talking my restrained hand in his.

"I don't want to be here, I don't want to be in this damn room, I don't want to be in this damn hospital, I don't want to be in this damn District, I just wanna go home to District 12!" I ramble, needing to get it off my chest.

"Katniss..." Peeta says slowly. "District 12 was bombed and destroyed."

"I know." I whisper. His eyes widen.

"How?" He asks.

"I was forced to watch it live." I breath and his eyes widen even more. "It was horrible, I saw people burning alive, I heard children screaming for their parents..."

"Shh... Katniss it's okay." Peeta says to me. "Some of the citizens were rescued in time."

"How many?" I question.

"Only about nine hundred of thousands." He breathes and now it's MY turn to widen my eyes. All those people...they're just...

Gone.

"Haymitch wants to see you." Peeta tells me, I nod, some buzzer goes off and Haymitch comes into the room and Peeta leaves.

"How you feeling, Sweetheart?" He asks.

"I feel okay, but I don't like these restraints." I tell him, because honestly these restraints are so damn uncomfortable.

"Dr. Riley already told you it's just for precaution." He explains.

"Yes, she did." I say.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. This is just between you and me so you can answer as truthfully as you want." I nod and he sits down in the chair.

"So, what happened to you in the Capitol?" Is his first question and I immediately tense.

"Nothing good." I tell him.

"Can you be maybe just a little more specific, it may help us figure out what's wrong with you." He asks.

"There's nothing wrong with me." I tell him.

"Sweetheart, you tried to kill two people and you hate killing." He tells me.

"When it comes to those mutts I don't." I bark.

"Alright, can you please just answer the question?" He asks.

"Well, once a week they would bring me into a room and restrain me to a table...and they would show me videos and pictures of Prim and Gale trying to kill me while injecting me with some sort of liquid." I explain, and I spit out the names of those mutts.

Haymitch has a look on his face like he's thinking about something, then he looks up at me again.

"What did that liquid feel like?" He asks.

"It felt like in my first Games and was stung by the Tracker Jackers." I tell him, he get's that look on his face again and then looks up at me again a few minutes later.

"Why did you attack Prim and Gale?" He asks next. "They're two of the few people who are close to you."

"Why would I want to be close with people who've tried to kill me?" I ask him angrily.

"How did they try to kill you?" He questions.

"The Reaping for the 74th Games, Prim made me volunteer! She forced me to go in for her! She signed my death warrant for me and they said she wasn't happy at all when I came home, she was only acting." I explain to him.

"Who's they?" He asks.

"The guards in the Capitol. They told me the truth about those disgusting, filthy mutts." I tell him.

"How did Gale try to kill you?" He asks.

"His whipping. It was all a set up so I could get shot by that new Head Peacekeeper, I'm thankful you and Peeta were there or else I probably wouldn't be alive right now." I tell him.

"Prim's tried overdosing me on drugs she'd put in my drinks and food, but I'd always smell them and Gale would give me all the bad game that had sickness so I could get food poisoning." I rant.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch starts. "Prim is your sister and Gale is your best friend, they'd never try to kill you."

"Did they tell you to say that?" I snap at him.

"They didn't tell me anything." He says.

"They're _liars_ Haymitch. Both of them." I growl.

"Katniss, you know of all people that Prim and Gale would never lie." Haymitch says. That's when it all clicks.

"They sent you here to talk to me!" I growl. "They know you're here now..."

"No, Sweetheart-" Haymitch tries to explain.

"YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM!" I shout and he jumps from the chair as I struggle against the restraints. "THEY'RE MUTTS! THEY'RE MUTTS THAT THE CAPITOL CREATED TO DESTROY US! ALL OF US!" I keep struggling against the restraints and Amanda and some other doctor rush in with Peeta right behind them.

"Katniss, it's okay." Peeta tries to calm me, but it's now working.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM PEETA! YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM! WHETHER YOU KILL ONE AND HAYMITCH KILLS THE OTHER I DON'T CARE! THEY NEED TO BE KILLED!" I yell. I'm struggling against the restraints with all of my strength now. I suddenly start sobbing and try to curl myself up into a fetal position, but these damn restraints won't let me.

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!" I sob, Peeta kisses my forehead and pets my messy hair, I then feel something prick my arm and everything goes black in less than a minute.

 **A/N: WAIT! HOLD YOUR FIRE! LET ME EXPLAIN! PUT. THE GUNS. DOWN! I originally wasn't going to make Katniss hijacked, but the other day, the idea popped in my head that I DID want to hijack Katniss, but I wanted to make it a little different. SO...I decided that her memories of Gale and Prim were changed, and don't worry, you'll see how this'll work out in the future chapters! Please don't be mad for long!**

 **~Charlotte**


	12. Chapter 12: Diagnosis

**Chapter 12**

 **Diagnosis**

 **Peeta POV**

I walk out of Katniss' room, although it kind of feels like a cell to me. As I walk out, I see Prim in the room that looks out into Katniss' room. She can see Katniss, but Katniss can't see her. Prim is wearing a neck brace from when Katniss attacked her, I walk into the room and Prim looks at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I can't believe she really thinks that about me, Peeta." She whispers hoarsely. I walk up to her and embrace her.

"Neither can I Prim." I tell her.

"What did the Capitol do to her?" She sobs.

"I wish I could tell you Prim, but I don't know." I say, which just makes her sob harder. "Come on, let's get you back to your room." I lead her away from Katniss' room and down he hallway to her room. I decide to stay with her in case she starts to cry again.

After about ten minutes, Plutarch comes in with Haymitch, Beetee, Gale (who also has a neck brace on), and Katniss' mother.

"We have a diagnosis." Plutarch says.

"What is it?" I ask. Plutarch sighs,

"It's called hijacking." He starts. "We don't know how long the Capitol's been doing this to Katniss, so we don't know if it's complete or not."

"Complete?" Prim says hoarsely, I tell her to stop talking so she doesn't damage her vocal cords even more.

"How about we explain how hijacking works." Beetee suggests, Plutarch and Haymitch nod.

"Hijacking is a very dark form of torture the Capitol's only used a handful of times. The victim's of the hijacking either don't survive, or they get trapped in the memories the Capitol has shown them." He explains. "Those are just the side effects."

"How does hijacking work?" I ask.

"I'm getting to that." He says. "Katniss told Haymitch that once a week when she was in the Capitol, she would be strapped to a table and forced to watch videos and look at pictures while liquid was being injected into her arm. She stated that it felt like when she got stung in her first Games. When Haymitch told me this, that's when I first assumed hijacking."

"What does Katniss getting stung in the Game's have to do with hijacking?" I question.

"That's the important part." He says. "We ran some blood tests, and her blood stream is flooded with Tracker Jacker venom. Hijacking is when Tracker Jacker venom is injected into the blood stream, and you know how it makes you hallucinate," He says to me, and I nod. "The Capitol showed Katniss fake videos and pictures of Prim and Gale trying to kill her and with the venom in her blood, her mind made her think that the images and videos were real."

"They changed her memories of Prim and Gale?" I question.

"To make them seem life threatening." He says.

"Can you cure it?" Gale asks.

"We don't know yet because we don't know if her hijacking's been completed." Haymitch explains. "Seeing as she was only in there for almost two months, I'm guessing ut;s only seventy-five percent completed."

"The only way we'd be able to tell for real though, is if Katniss is the way she's always been around Prim and Gale some of the time, and then the hijacked version of herself around Prim and Gale _most_ of the time." Beetee explains.

"Katniss is never going to let them near her right now, she's stuck in the hijacked version of herself." Haymitch says. "We're going to giver her a week of rest, then at the end of that week, we'll bring Prim and Gale in to see her individually, Peeta, you'll be in the room too, so in case she goes all hijacked Katniss, you can calm her." I nod and so do Prim and Gale.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"It's settled then." Beetee says, then he, Plutarch and Haymitch walk out of Prim's room and Gale follows not long after they leave to go back to his own room.

I wonder how Katniss will react.

* * *

 **1 Week Later...**

It's the end of Katniss' rest week, and it's time to bring in Prim and Gale, we're going to have Gale go in first because he's her best friend, then Prim second because she's closer to Katniss.

I'm worried, not only about Katniss, but the baby as well, I don't know how this will effect our little girl and I haven't had a chance to ask anyone. I'll probably ask Katniss' mother later on.

I head to Katniss' room and get through the door, Katniss looks up at me and smiles. I sit in the chair next to her bed and take her restrained hand in mine.

"We have some people who wanna see you, they're going to come in a separate times so you don't feel uncomfortable, okay?" I ask her softly and she nods. I look to the one sided window and nod, the annoying buzzer sounds, and Gale walks in slowly, he got his neck brace off and he can somewhat talk now, you can still see the purple bruises of Katniss' fingers on his neck. Katniss tenses up as soon as he walks in.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She sneers.

"He just wants to talk to you." I whisper in her ear.

"I have nothing to say to him." She growls at me.

"Just give it a try, please?" I ask her, she looks me in the eyes, let's out a big sigh, then nods.

"Hey Katniss." Gale says.

"Gale." She replies.

"I came to see how you were." He tells her.

"I'm doing just fine," She says. "I wish they would take these damn restraints off me though." In this moment, I notice that Katniss' eyes are no longer gray, but they're black. Pitch black. That must mean she's "Hijacked Katniss" right now. I don't like that. "Hijacked Katniss." She's still Katniss, just hijacked. It doesn't mean that she should be called "Hijacked Katniss." So what if she's hijacked? The real Katniss is still here, I can see it.

Can't everybody else?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Katniss' voice.

"I don't see why you care so much, it's not like you've cared about me much in the past." She growls at him.

"I care because you're my best friend and a great hunting partner." He tells her. The black visibly drains from Katniss' eyes and they're back to their beautiful gray.

"Gale?" She whispers. A smile smile appears on Gale's face.

"Yeah, Catnip." He says. "It's me."

"You know, you're not such a bad hunting partner yourself." She tells him, the chuckles and then fall silent.

"Well, I actually have to go see Haymitch, so I'll catch you guys later." He says, Katniss nods and Gale leaves the room.

"You did it." I tell her.

"What did I do?" She asks.

"You didn't struggle against the restraints." I tell her.

"I was going to, but then he brought up how I was a good hunting partner." She smiles. "We had some fun times in those woods."

"Alright, we've got one last person who wants to see you." I tell her and she nods. That stupid buzzer goes off and Prim walks in slowly.

"Hello, Katniss." She says.

"Prim."

 **A/N: And... cliffy! HA! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for Katniss' reaction! Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	13. Chapter 13: Prim

**Chapter 13**

 **Prim**

 **Katniss POV**

 _"Prim."_

"Hi." She says.

"Hey." I reply. I don't know what to say. Is she here to kill me? Is she still my sweet and innocent little duck? I notice the bruises on her neck from my hands. My hands did that to my little sister. I feel tear prick my eyes.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Prim!" I cry. She comes up to my bed and hugs me. I wish I could hug her back, but I have these stupid restraints.

"It's okay, Katniss." She whispers to me. "It's wasn't you. You weren't yourself."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I cry into her shoulder.

"It was worth a shot." She chuckles and I smile slightly. We stay embraced for about ten minutes, just enjoying each others presence. Well, Prim embraces me. I look up and see Peeta smiling at us, I smile at him and Prim pulls away from the hug. Then looks me in the eyes and says,

"I've missed you, Katniss."

"I've missed you, too Little Duck." I reply, with tears in my eyes. Damn hormones. I really have missed my sister though. I look at the bruises on her neck again and try to remember why I did that to my sister. Then it all comes back. The _mutt._ She came after me when I was vulnerable! I bet that other mutt is waiting for her outside the door! I begin to struggle against the restraints.

"Mutt." I mumble under my breath. Peeta looks at me and something clicks in his head.

"Prim, get outta here." He tells the mutt. WHY IS HE HELPING HER!

"Why?" She asks. He leans down and whispers something in her ear, she looks at me and something clicks in her head, too. She quickly makes her way to the door and leaves. Peeta comes over to me.

"Katniss." Peeta says, cautiously. "Katniss calm down. It's okay, you're safe."

"Why the _hell_ was that _mutt_ in here?!" I growl at him. He takes a step back, then takes a cautious step forward again. He comes up to my bed and puts a hand on my shoulder, then he looks me in the eyes.

"Katniss." His tone is serious. "What you're seeing isn't real. Snap out of it. Come back to me, please." He's pleading at the end. I feel myself slowly come back to reality and I eventually stop struggling against the restraints. Then I lay back against the mattress with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." I begin to cry.

"No, Katniss it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. It's wasn't your fault, okay?" He tries to comfort me. "You can't control it."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I sob.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He tells me softly. "Your memories have just been tampered with."

"Right. I'm _Hijacked._ " I say. "At random times I want to kill my little sister and my best friend! Yeah, my memories have definitely been tampered with!" I scream. I begin to sob again and collapse against the bed. Peeta holds my hand as I cry and I eventually fall asleep.

 **oOo**

When I wake up, I'm in a different room. I look down and see I'm not in restraints. Isn't that dangerous? I could hurt someone if I'm not restrained.

I hear a door open and I look over to see Peeta and my mother.

"Hi Katniss." My mom says.

"Hi mom." I reply. "Where am I?"

"The doctors thought it was safe to move you to a regular hospital room." Peeta tells me.

"How can it be safe for me to be here when I just relapsed?!" I start to shout.

"Katniss, calm down." My mom tells me.

"NO!" I shout. "I could hurt someone if I'm here! What if they make me see Prim and Gale again?! I could kill them! I could-I could..." I trail off as my mother injects me with a sedative. She lays me back down as I was sitting up, before my eyes close I see Peeta giving me a sad look before my mom makes him leave. Then my eyes close and I'm captured by the nightmares.

 **A/N: Short but sweet, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to update all of my stories, so there should be some new updates on all of my stories in the next day and a half. Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	14. Chapter 14: Slowly, but Surely

**Chapter 14**

 **Slowly But Surely**

 **Katniss POV**

It's been a month since I've been back. I've seen Prim and Gale a couple more times, Prim is normally busy at the hospital so I see her more often, and Gale is usually doing his work for the rebellion so his visits are less frequent unless they need him to visit to test me, same with Prim. Almost every time, I lash out on them and the doctors or Peeta have to rush over and stop me because they haven't put me back in restraints. Every time I beg them too when I'm myself, they always say no because they believe I don't need them. I swear these doctors are probably the dumbest people I've ever met.

I'm six months pregnant now and I feel like a whale. I'm pretty sure I look like one, too. Peeta always say's I look beautiful and I always tell him I don't and we go back and forth with "Yes, you do." and "No, I don't." until one of us starts laughing and then we both burst into laughter. The doctors got used to it after the fifth time that happened, but if I were them I think mine and Peeta's bickering would get annoying eventually.

Peeta and I decided on a name for our daughter, but we're not telling people yet. They won't know until she's born and we can tell it drives them crazy. It's kind of funny, really.

My nightmares are probably the worst part, because I still have nightmares from the Games, on top of that I have nightmares of my child dying, and on top of _that_ I have nightmares of my hijacking. I'm a mess. Not that I wasn't before.

Peeta is a huge help with all of this, and I wonder daily how he puts up with me. This pregnancy is making me go soft, I swear. Well, except for the hormones. Those are the worst part. One second I'm mad and screaming, then I'm sad because I was mad and screaming and start crying, then Peeta finds some way to cheer me up instantly.

Recovering from being hijacked isn't as easy as the doctors make it sound. Every time they tell me I need to try harder to remember, I want to scream "Have you ever tried recovering from being hijacked before?!" in their faces, but I don't. I don't know what keeps me from screaming at them, I just don't.

I can sort of remember which memories are real and which ones aren't. Peeta and Haymitch came up with a game called Real or Not Real, where if I have I memory I can't tell is real or not, I ask "Real or Not Real?" and either Peeta or Haymitch will answer and if it's real they explain the memory to the best of their ability. As stupid as it sounds, it helps more than I thought it would when Haymitch first brought the idea of the game to my attention. I thought it wasn't going to work at all, and I was proved wrong. We just so happen to be playing this game now.

"Prim tried poisoning me before, Real or Not Real?" I ask.

"Not Real." Peeta says. "Prim would never do that because she loves you. More than she loves Buttercup." I smile at that.

"Ugh, I don't miss that dumb cat, that's for sure." I chuckle. Peeta smiles at me.

"See, you've got this. I bet you'll be out of the hospital in no time." He tells me.

"Where do I go if I'm let out?" I ask.

"There's a floor of compartments specifically for Victors, they assigned yours to be next to mine so I'm always close if you need any Real or Not Real." He explains.

"Okay, good." I sigh. "I was worried they'd put me in a compartment with my mother and Prim and I don't want to risk that."

"You're doing great, Katniss." He tells me. "I bet you'll be out of here in no time."

"I hope so." I reply. "Jesus, what does a pregnant woman have to do to get something to eat around here, the little bun's hungry again."

"Did you just call the baby a bun?" Peeta asks with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah, Johanna and I had adjoining cells in the Capitol and every day she would ask me 'How's the little bun in the oven?'" I tell him. "That was the only time of day I'd ever smile while I was there." I stare into space for a moment, then come back to reality. "Anyways, the nickname just kind of stuck with me. It doesn't have many happy memories behind it, but it kept me going surprisingly." Peeta nods and places his hand on mine and squeezes it.

"I'll go get you something from the dining hall. It's almost dinner time anyway." He says, then he leaves my room. I find myself beginning to talk to my little girl.

"I'm trying you know." I begin. "I'm trying to get back to my old self, my normal self, but it's hard. I don't think I'll ever be my normal self again."

I receive a hard kick in response.

"Hey, can you go easy on my ribs, please and thank you?" I ask, looking at my swollen stomach with a slight smile on my face. I remember I'd sworn to never have kids, and now here I am. Pregnant. With Peeta's baby. I'm happy I fell in love with Peeta, it may have taken me a while to tell him I returned his feelings, but I have no regrets. Peeta will make a great father.

"I can just imagine your daddy teaching you how to bake, how to paint, although he'd probably start you off with crayons first." I chuckle slightly.

"I'll teach you how to use a bow, how to swim, how to set up snares and how to hit right in the eye. Then again, maybe I won't, what your father and I teach you depends on you and what you want to learn. Whatever you want to learn, we'll teach you. We won't let you down. I promise."

I feel a single tear fall from my eye and then I hear Peeta's heavy footsteps so I quickly wipe my eyes and sit back when Peeta comes in with two trays and hands me one.

"For you, Mrs. Mellark." He teases.

"Why thank you, Mr. Mellark." I tease back. I remember our toasting back in 12, before we knew about the Quell. It was before our Victory Tour actually. Peeta and I had been together for real for almost two months and he proposed to me near the woods. I obviously said yes and we had our toasting later that night. I'll never forget that night.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice and I snap back to reality and turn to him.

"Sorry, I was remembering our toasting." I tell him and he smiles.

"That was one of the best days of my life." He says, then we go back to eating our dinner. Things are slowly, but surely going back to normal.

Slowly, but surely.

 **A/N: YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! Last time I updated this was back in August and it's October now, JEEZ that's a long gap in between chapters and for that I apologize. Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	15. Chapter 15: Released

**Chapter 15**

 **Released**

 **Katniss POV**

I'd had morning sickness before the Quell, and Peeta thought I was seriously sick since he didn't know about the baby at the time. I told him it was probably just the stomach flu and he believed me. Now that I've been in District Thirteen for a while and out of the Capitol, my body has healed for the most part and I've started getting sick in the morning again.

Yay.

Peeta is always there like he was back in Twelve, pulling my hair out of my face and rubbing my back while I puke out most of the food I had eaten the day before. Now, he knows the real reason I'm getting sick every morning though. Which makes everything better.

Honestly, these pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy. One second I'll be crying and the next, Peeta and I will be in a full blown make-out session.

It's slowly driving me crazy. How do women deal with this? I feel like I'm going to snap at any moment and yell at everyone then cry because I yelled at everyone.

"Katniss, honey." I hear my mother and snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I reply.

"The doctors are going to release you tonight." She says, a slight smile on her face.

"Why?" I question immediately.

"Because they believe that you're well enough to not attack anyone." She says.

"They're moving me into a compartment?" I ask.

"Yes, the one next to Peeta's so he's close by at all times." She tells me.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." I tell her.

"You're going to be okay, Katniss." She says. I take a deep breath.

"No. No I'm not." I say. "I'm never going to be 'okay' again, mom."

"Katniss.."

"Don't!" I stop her. "Please don't tell me I will be. They screwed me up pretty good in there mom, and what happened to me is never going to be healed or go away." She looks at me with sadness. "So, please. Don't tell me I'm going to be okay."

"Alright." She says, after a moment. "I'll leave you alone then?" I nod and she leaves the room.

I sigh heavily and lean back against the pillows. I decide to get some sleep because I am very tired, so I close my eyes and let sleep find me.

 **oOo**

When I wake up, I feel Peeta's hand in mine. My eyes flutter open and they meet his beautiful blue ones.

"Hey sleepyhead." He teases and we both smile.

"What time is it?" I ask, stretching and sitting up.

"Almost ten. You've been asleep for almost six hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I ask.

"You looked peaceful and I know you've been exhausted and not getting enough sleep for the past week, so I let you recharge." He explains.

"Recharge?" I smile.

"Yeah. Sleeping is technically our bodies recharging, isn't it?" He says.

"I don't know. I never paid attention when we went to school." I tell him and we smile again.

"Are you ready for this?" He says, now serious.

"I don't know." I reply. "I just...I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"You won't." He tells me, determination in his voice.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I don't." He replies. "But I believe in you, and it's because I believe in you that I know you're not going to disappoint anyone."

"Thanks, Peeta." I say. Tears pooling in my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"Okay, you're mom already signed your release papers, you just need to get into a District Thirteen uniform and we'll be all set. Don't worry, District Thirteen does make maternity uniforms so that's what they gave you." He explains. Then he hands me the uniform and I go to change in the bathroom.

The uniform fits nice, and my baby bump is even more noticeable than it was when I had to wear that uncomfortable hospital gown. I hated that thing so to be out of it finally beings me relief. I finish tying my boots and I walk out to meet Peeta who smiles at me. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the hospital unit.

 **oOo**

He slides a keycard through the lock and the door opens. Peeta leads me inside and the door slides closed when we walk in.

"This is where you and I will be staying until the war is over." Peeta says, and I turn to him, confused.

"What do you mean, you and I?" I ask. "I thought they were giving me my own?"

"Well, I pulled some strings with Coin and convinced her to let us have a compartment together so I can help you more often, and because we're going to be parents in four months and why have the mother and father living separately?" He starts to continue speaking when I wrap my arms around his neck as best as I can with my pregnant stomach and he hugs me back.

"Thank you." I say, pulling away.

"You're welcome." He says and I kiss him.

When we pull away, I tell him,

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too."

 **A/N: And that wraps up the first part of this story! There will be a sequel up sometime this week because your girl is going on Thanksgiving Break! YAYYYYY! So that will be posted sometime later on this week and more of my stories WILL be updated. If I don't update as much as I'm promising to right now, you have permission to track me down, shoot me, and tell me to get my life together.**

 **~Charlotte**


End file.
